


Give Don't Take

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Uncategorised ML Fics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, i died writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Marinette is great at giving gifts.For the who's who challenge
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Uncategorised ML Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995469
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: THEME: Gifts





	Give Don't Take

Marinette always gave the best gifts, whether she was making them or buying them. Her classmates' and friends birthdays were no different. 

Adrien's birthday was first. She stayed up every night for days to knit the perfect scarf for him. When he finally had received it, Adrien was under the impression that it was a gift from his father. Marinette wasn't one to hurt someone's feelings for brownie points, especially if that someone was Adrien, so she kept the truth to herself. 

Kim's birthday was next. Marinette wanted to give him something nice, so she raided shops and websites for weeks to find the perfect present, but unfortunately she couldn't find anything. She was about to give up hope, when she realised she was looking for something physical when Kim was an experience kind of guy. So she commandeered the kitchen so she could teach him how to make his favourite treats. For years, Kim would fondly remember the birthday he learnt how to make the gâteau that made all the PTA parents jealous at bake sales. 

Alix's birthday came only a few days after Kim's. Marinette specially made several t-shirts for the girl, although they were given a day late due to the Akuma. 

Myléne was the fourth oldest in the class and Marinette bought and made buttons to add to the timid girls collection. This started a tradition of giving the girl a button when someone sees one that reminds them of her. By the time she finished school, Myléne had 3 large drawers and a box full of buttons. 

Nathaniel's birthday was graced by a surprise party after school the day after. She had picked the most scenic part of the park, so Nathaniel could draw. Everyone in the class received a portrait of themselves by the end of the day as a thank you. 

Ivan was next. For him, Marinette bought noise cancelling headphones, so he could hear his loud music, but nobody else could. He thanked her profusely for them as he was always weary of frightening his girlfriend with loud drum solos. 

Lila's birthday was an awkward affair, Marinette didn't want to give the girl a bad present, but she also didn't want Lila to think that she had given in. So Marinette gave her a generic dress from one of her past lines and added some delicacies to make it seem unique. Lila clearly got the message but was furious about how Marinette's present was easily the most beautiful dress she owned. 

For Chloé's birthday and despite their dislike of each other, Marinette made a beautiful necklace with intricate details. Chloé made a big deal of disliking the object when she opened the box, but nodded to Marinette on Monday when she noticed the chain around the taller girls neck. 

For Max's birthday, Marinette made a trap box just for him, so he could keep his research safe. He always appreciated the gift, but never realised the practicality of it until a certain brunette girl was caught with it on her hand, in attempt to lie. 

Rose's birthday was easy to prepare for. Marinette simply sewed unicorn plushies with a hiding spot inside for the girl to stuff her trinkets. Safe to say Rose thoroughly thanked Marinette. 

Luka's birthday was next and was surprised to find out that Marinette had made him something, after hearing about her amazing presents. The dark haired girl had gotten Juleka to find out his shoe size, so she could buy a pair of white fabric converse and paint on them (with help from Nathaniel). The ending picture was a portrait of Kitty Section on the right shoe and a Kitty Section mask on the left. He was ecstatic with them and refused to take them off for the rest of the day. 

Kagami was a bit harder to get a gift for, but eventually Marinette decided on making her friend a custom fencing uniform covered in flowers. It was more aesthetic than practical, but Kagami loved it, none-the-less. 

All Nino needed for his birthday was a party with good tunes, but that didn't stop Marinette from making him a new cap, "So that old one can get a way," she had jokingly told him. 

For Alya's birthday, Marinette pulled out all the stops and promised the journalist an exclusive with Ladybug. When Ladybug showed up and Alya had her interview, the dark haired girls phone was exploding with texts of gratitude. 

Juleka's birthday consisted of photoshoots to help the girl build her portfolio and her confidence. Afterwards Marinette gifted all the clothes Juleka had worn to her, and refused any compensation. 

Sabrina was hard to get for, but eventually Marinette remembered her love for berets and made her a beautiful purple one. Sabrina practically tried to worship the ground Marinette walked on before she put a stop to it. 

….. 

As the years passed by and after Hawkmoth was defeated, the heroes collectively decided to reveal their identities to Paris on the Ladyblog. 

Afterwards Alya would always tell people that Marinette always knew what her friends secretly wanted or needed. 

….. 

A year after the reveal, Marinette's third all time best gift was given. 

On Christmas Day, she proposed to her boyfriend, Adrien, who seemed to have a similar idea, as they both pulled out ring boxes at the same time. 

Whenever that story was told, their friends would laugh and say, 'They're perfect for eachother.'

…..

On Valentines day, Marinette's second best gift was given. 

At 11pm she was laying in bed with her husband, when she suddenly remembered that she forgot a gift. 

She rooted through her bedside table to find a box wrapped in white paper. She handed it to Adrien and waited for his reaction. 

Upon opening it, Adrien paused before smiling brightly and kissing her passionately. In the movement the box fell on the floor along with a positive pregnancy test. 

….. 

The day before Marinette turned 27, she simultaneously gave her best and worst present of all time. 

She had just put her 3 year old daughter, Emma, back to bed, before going on patrol. 

In the last 3 years, the cat miraculous was stolen and used for thievery and murder and she was determined to stop them. 

It was 10pm when Marinette encountered her, Le Chat Mauvais. The two began to fight before Ladybug had a chance to call for backup. 

The two fought for ages before the villianess called for her Cataclysm. Cursing, Ladybug called her Lucky Charm and down fell a red and black knife. 

There was only one solution and Ladybug was prepared. 

The two fought an exhausted but elegant dance, but alas it had to end at some point. 

Le Chat Mauvais touched Ladybug with her Cataclysm and she fell in pain. The Cataclysm was slowly decaying her arm. 

Deciding enough was enough, Marinette swung her knife and it landed straight in the villians chest and the woman dropped dead instantly. 

Quickly, Marinette pulled the ring off the girls finger, only to reveal Lila. 

"Should've known," she huffed, before placing the ring on her finger. 

When Plagg appeared, she whispered, "Hand the Lucky Charm to me please." 

When it entered her hand, she threw it into the air and the cure was spread, except not to her. 

She grimaced, "Guess it doesn't work for everything." 

Plagg laid on her lap and purred comfortingly as the decay spread through to the rest of her body, "No, it doesn't, Spots." 

Soon, the rest of the heroes arrived, only having gotten word of the attack through social media.

As her husband came to the scene, she smiled at him, "I just wanted to see you one last time." 

At this point she was almost all decay, except for her head. 

Adrien fell to his knees, not daring to touch her, "Me, too." 

She smiled at the man in front of her, "I love y…" 

And with that she crumbled into dust. 

….. 

"Marinette always gave amazing gifts, it only seems fitting that her last one was something all of Paris can benefit from. It's only too bad that it cost her life. To Marinette." 

The crowd chimed back, "To Marinette." 

Adrien stepped off the stage and picked up his daughter. The poor girl was confused but happy that she was allowed to wear her favourite dress, she couldn't wait to show her mommy. 

Emma smiled at her Papa, "When can I see Mama?" 

Adrien grimly shook his head, "I hope not for a long time, Emmy."

She had that funny look on her face that she gets when she's confused, "Are you upset with Mama?" 

Her father shook his head, tears threatening to come out, "More like upset for Mama, Sweety." 

"Oh," she looked around, "Why are all these people here? There's a kajillion of them!" 

Adrien looked at his daughter, there definitely wasn't a kajillion people, but he could understand where she came from, there was at least enough people to fit in the theatre, "Because your mommy did a very brave thing for all these people and so many people wanted to thank her, so the people that own this big building let us use it for free. There are even more people outside that want to thank her because she was such a brave woman."

Emma nodded, "Okay," she paused, "That's a lot of people. I don't really want to see Mama anymore. There are too many people. Can we go home?" 

Adrien nodded, "I know, Honey, I know." 

….. 

As it turns out, even beyond the grave Marinette was amazing at giving presents because on Emma's 16th birthday a miracle happened, something that can only happen if someone from up there is looking down on you. 

Since Emma was 5, she had been battling cancer. She was told that she never will survive her 8th birthday, then her 10th and then her 13th but she always bet the odds. 

So on her 16th birthday, she wore her favourite of her mother's dresses and prepared for her tests. Her father almost cried because she looked just like her mother but held it in. 

And then the miraculous happened, her tests came back and there was no signs of any cancer. Emma was free from the shackles of death. 

As she and her father broke down in tears of happiness, Adrien thanked whatever was up there that Marinette could give one last gift. 


End file.
